Love, Quidditch and Maddness
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: When Elaine Wood is a 5th year student, She Oliver Wood little sister and Cedric Diggory girlfriend, life at Hogwarts is nothing but maddness. But what will happen this year, who know. Takes place in 3rd book CDOC, rated T for language later on.
1. Strawberry kisses

Own nothing in the story, apart Elaine. This take place during the 3rd book, Oliver is in 6th instead of 7th, but everything else is the same, I think, should, on with story. I hardly no anything about Harry Potter, so plz not moan if I got parts wrong, I am trying to keep it same as much as possible.

* * *

Elaine wood, a 5th year Gryffindor and prefect at Hogwarts and the younger sister of Oliver Wood, awoke on September 1st with a huge smile on her face. It was time to go back to Hogwarts. Elaine instantly jumped out of bed and looked at her calendar to make sure.

"Yep 1st of September, time for Hogwarts." said Elaine through a huge smile.

After that Elaine rushed into the bathroom, had a shower, then went back into her room and got dressed into a pair of jeans, a top saying 'If your cute, That means I'm a goddess' and a pair of grey trainers. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had mid-length brown hair, that had a bit of curl to it, she had deep hazel eyes, that anyone could fall for, after fixing her hair into a pony tail which had two bits of hair down either side of her face, to soften her face. She went downstairs to her waiting parents.

"Good morning honey, your breakfast is ready." greeted Elaine's mother.

"Thank you, pancakes." Replied Elaine, with a smile to her mother

"Morning everyone another year at Hogwarts and another year as Quidditch Captain." Announced Oliver as he strolled into the room and gladly took a helping of pancakes.

"Is that all you every think about'' Elaine said to her elder brother,

"Just making sure we beat that lame boyfriend of yours" Oliver said to his younger sister with a smirk,

Elaine just stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to eating her breakfast. Once Oliver and Elaine had finished there breakfast they grabbed there suitcases, which they had packed the previous night, and left with their mother and father for the Hogwarts express.

After taking a small car drive to the train station, Mr. and Mrs. Wood took Oliver and Elaine to the enchanted wall, said there farewells and gave their two children a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad, love you, don't forget to owl me, I'll make sure Ollie here doesn't do anything stupid" Yelled Elaine, as she was running through the wall to take her to platform 9 and ¾, before Oliver could do anything.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad, don't worry I'll make sure Gryffindor take the Quidditch cup this year." Boasted Oliver

"Goodbye kids have fun at Hogwarts" Replied Mr. and Mrs. Wood.

As soon as Elaine passed through the barrier she started searching for Cedric Diggory. Cedric a 5th year Hufflepuff, prefect, Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain and Elaine's boyfriend. They had been going out for a year now and she had a mean trick in mind for him. After only a few moments of looking she found Cedric, put on a cross face, and marched over to him.

"Hello honey." Cedric said in an angelic voice.

"I'll give you 'hello honey' school breaks up so that means we don't see each other as much?" flared Elaine.

All Cedric could do at this point was stutter at the outraged Elaine. He thought that they had seen each other quite a bit considering how far away from each other they lived. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Elaine shot up and kissed Cedric on the lips wrapping her arms round his neck, letting it sink in, before he kissed her back, and she then pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm only kidding; want to get on the train now?" And with that Elaine picked up her suitcases and got on the Hogwarts Express, after several minutes Cedric followed.

Elaine soon found an empty compartment and entered it, placing her trunk under the seat and her wicker basket, that her pet kitten who was a sliver tabby girl named Emmy, opposite her, whilst she was waiting for Cedric to arrive, who arrived just a little after her, placing his trunk under the seat as well and sat next to her.

"Hope this will be a good year'' Elaine said to him, looking out the window,

"It will be, and Hufflepuff will win the cup'' He said, placing his arm around her, pulling her closer to him,

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Oliver think he's going to win'' She said to him with laugh and smile, ''But as long neither of you get hurt I'm happy'' She said to him.

Both of them stayed in a nice and calm silence enjoying each others company. Elaine turned, lent up to him and kissed him on the lips, then felt Cedric pull away and saw him smiling at her.

'' Strawberries kisses, I like it'' He said to her, going back to kissing.

Soon they heard the compartment door open, hearing a very known accent say something, but neither of them paid any notice to it and kept kissing each other, until someone kept clearing there throat, to get there attention. Both of them pulled apart, looked up and saw Oliver who was scowling at them both, and then both Weasley Twins standing there, with grin.

"Seem like your sister…" George said to Oliver

"…Is fraternizing with the enemy…" Fred said containing his laughter

"…Again Oliver" Both of them said together, looking at Elaine, Cedric and then at Oliver, who had sat down.

"My Cedric not the enemy" She said to them, sticking her tongue out, and snuggled closer to Cedric, seeing Oliver scowl more.

'' What the matter Ollie Boy, not liking your sister and Cedric being so close and touchy'' Fred said to Oliver before grinning and turning back to the couple.

'' Any reason you're here'' Elaine said, turning to look at her brother, placing her arms around Cedric, then putting her hands under his t-shirt,

'' God only knows what they would have got up to if we hadn't got here in time to save them from themselves, isn't that right Ollie'' George said to him and Fred, looking at Elaine and Cedric

"Yeah at least we got to them whilst it was only kissing" Fred said back to George with grin, watching the two as well

'' You guys suck, your so not helping'' Elaine said, looking at them both with a glare, and then turning to look at Oliver who had a big scowl on his face,

"Yeah looking at this I say 5 minutes later and the real show would have begun" George said

"nah I think only 3" Fred said back to his twin, both smiling whilst they say it, and Oliver looking like he was either about to attack the twins or Cedric.

'' Don't make me give you detention, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts'' She said to them, and snuggled closer to Cedric to nick more of his body heat.

Soon both her brother and the Weasley twins left the compartment, going some where, in look for victims of their latest pranks, leaving both of them alone again, not wanting to see them look at each other with dreamy looks, snuggling or kissing.

The couple soon noticed that the train was starting to slow down half way through the journey to Hogwarts, something that has never happened, since they had been going to Hogwarts. Soon the sky was black and rain was beating against the glass of the compartment hard, soon all the lights went off in the train. Elaine stood up and went over to window to see if she could see anything. She looked closer out the window wiping a bit of the glass with her arm that had steamed up, cause of her hot breath on the window. When she finally saw out in to the dark, a breath hitched in her throat and she took a step back, going back over to where Cedric was sitting down. She sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him, starting to feel how cold it was now. She felt Cedric place his arms round her, drawing her closer to him.

'' What did you see'' He asked her, in a soft voice

'' Dementor, lots of them'' She said to him, '' why are they here, unless Sirius has been spotted'' She said to him, '' Is it that even possible'' she asked in a soft voice

'' I don't know, but I doubt its something to be worried about'' He said back to her, pulling her closer to him, to stop her from worrying.

Soon the train started up again, the coldness was gone, the lights were back on in the train, and the rain that had been beating against the window had stopped. Cedric and Elaine had forgotten all about what had happened, and went back to kissing, snuggling and talking about what would happen that year. Soon the compartment door opened again, and this time it was Percy, already in his uniform.

'' come on, we're near Hogwarts, into your uniforms" he said to them, before leaving, to tell other prefects the same thing.

'' Well time to get change, oh fun'' Elaine said, in flat voice and sighed

Both of them pulled out their trunk from under the seat, opened it and grabbed their uniform. Soon both of them were dressed, left the compartment and headed down the train, telling the other students to get in to their uniform, and saw other prefects doing the same as them. Elaine went to one last compartment and opened the door and saw the golden-trio, given them a smile,

'' You need to get changed, we're arriving soon'' She said to them.

Then she closed the door and headed back to her compartment. When she got back she saw Cedric was back already and sitting there with his eyes closed, smiling to himself. She opened the door quietly and then closed it not wanting to make any noise, went over to him quietly and lent over him, thinking on what to do next. Before she had a chance to do anything, a pair of arm enclosed her, causing her to eek loudly as she was pulled off of her feet and soon she heard a chuckle next to her.

'' That was not funny Mr. Diggory'' She said to him, pout turning her away from him, pretending to be mad at him.

''now where were we before we got interrupted by Percy" He said to her in a velvet voice.

After hearing that she turned her head back to him with a smile on her lips, she lent up to him and met his lips with her own, placing her arms around his neck, to bring him closer.

' This is going to be good one' She thought to herself, as she kept kissing her boyfriend.

* * *

Plz rate and Reveiw it mean a lot to me, and I've give you a cyber-cookie


	2. Back For More

Own nothing in the story, apart Elaine. This take place during the 3rd book, Oliver is in 6th instead of 7th, but everything else is the same, I think, should, on with story. I hardly no anything about Harry Potter, so plz not moan if I got parts wrong, I am trying to keep it same as much as possible.

* * *

When you think the party's over  
Look over your shoulder  
We'll be coming back for more  
I know I might seem weird  
One day I'm around, the next I disappear  
This is a crazy act  
But I won't think I'm kissing you till that's a fact  
Cause always, ever after and more

Back for more - A*teen

* * *

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was noisy with students from their second through to their seventh years. That was until Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, called for silence. The first years had arrived. Slowly Hagrid, The games Keeper, followed by all of the new students to Hogwarts came through the large entrance doors. Hagrid sat down at his seat next to head of Gryffindor house, Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she stood up with a list of the new student's names. Professor McGonagall walked just in front of the students and announced.

"I shall read your name out from the list and you will sit on the seat, place the sorting hat on your head, and be sorted into your houses. Once you have your house please sit at yours house table. Let the sorting begin."

Whilst the sorting was going on Elaine eagerly looked on to see who was joining Gryffindor and cheered them on. She also quietly hissed at the Slytherins and occasionally looked behind her to see what Cedric was doing. Once the sorting was done McGonagall sat back down at her seat and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome. Now before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words and they are; Liquorice! Animal! Mulligan! Newt! Thank You!"

After that the empty plates began to fill with food and Elaine turned around to Cedric to say

"Dumbledore always says the most peculiar things, Enjoy your food Ced" She said to him, with a grin.

"Yeah, just a bit loopy'' He said with a little laugh, ''you enjoy your meal too." Cedric replied, with a smile to her and with that they both tucked in.

Once everyone had, had their share of dinner and desert the plates disappeared and Dumbledore stood once again silencing the hall.

"And now – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, who grinned back.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch, as some of you may already know'' He said,

When some of the students heard this you could tell they were overjoyed by this, by the looks on their faces. To Elaine this meant time she won't be spending with her boyfriend, her brother she could live without, because he would just tease her about something related to Cedric not being there, and it was at times like this she cursed the person who ever thought up Quidditch.

"Until the time that Sirius Black is Captured and sent back to Azkaban, The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving." Announced Dumbledore, to all the students in the great hall, who started talking to each other about Sirius Black and the Dementors that would be around the school, some of the students seem scared and some looked like they didn't care. At that point Elaine was thinking to herself, wondering if she would still aloud to go on her jogs that she did every week, she won't be happy if can't, its the only time she is able to enjoy the piece and quiet, and the relaxing atmosphere around her, allowing to her think, with out people interrupting her.

"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times'' He said waving a hand over a candle making the flame disappear, "If one only remembers to turn on the light." Putting the flame back on the candle.

"And finally, we shall end on a happy note, it has been arranged that this year we shall have a Halloween ball on October 31st, it is strictly fancy dress, and this includes the teachers. I myself have a lovely outfit planned but I shall not spoil the surprise for you. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song" Dumbledore said, with a chuckle

Elaine smiled to Cedric, knowing full well what his outfit would be, and he wouldn't have any say in it, all she had to now, is send a letter to her mother, asking her to buy it for her and send it down with her outfit, and then she started to think about what to do his hair like for the outfit, so all she had to do was hide his outfit and not answer any questions he asked about it.

"Yay, sing song time" Elaine said with a sarcastic face, hearing Dumbledore say something about singing, that made Cedric chuckle.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune" Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

Soon the whole school bellowed the song, some students louder than others, and some student weren't even singing, but the Weasley twins were singing loud enough to make up for the students that weren't singing at all.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot'' Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music" he said, with a smile, looking around the great hall. "A magic beyond all we do here and now off to bed."

Soon all the students were standing up, getting ready to leave the great hall and head up to their dorm rooms. All the houses headed out of the hall, and the prefects were watching to make sure all students went to there respected dorm rooms, and to make sure the first years didn't get lost, while following the older years. Soon all the students were in their dorms and the prefects were doing their rounds.

Little did the prefects know whilst they were doing their rounds, the two most mischievous twins were in their common room showing off there newest sweets and some old ones, everyone was asking them what they were, and the twins told them they had to wait for the show to being aka pranking Slytherins or they would have to buy and test them out themselves. Soon some of the students had bought sweets off of the twins to use either on themselves, to get out of lessons, or to use them on other students as pranks. It was mainly 1st years that bought the sweets as they didn't know what they did. Soon the Twins had finished showing off there latest sweets and then the first 1st years headed up to their rooms, as for the other years they stayed up for longer, talking to their friends about what happened during their summer. By the time the prefects were coming back to their houses, only a few people were still up. The last person to enter the Gryffindor common room was Elaine who had a look of contentment on her face, and a few eye brows were raised at her, wondering what had happened, some had a scowl look on there faces, and a few had mischievous looks on there face,

"She been with…" Fred started with a grin

"The enemy again" George finished it with, a grin to match his brothers.

"For the last time my Boyfriend is not the enemy" She said to them with a growl and glaring daggers at them both.

After about half hour of the twins still teasing her, she gave up and told everyone she was heading up to bed, before killed the twins. She gave Ollie a hug and then headed up the stairs to the dorm room that she has shared with two other girls since 1st year. Once she got to the room, she quietly opened the door, knowing the other 2 girls would be asleep, she went over to her trunk and opened it grabbing her and toiletry bag, and then went to the bathroom and started her night time routine. After she was finished she headed back to her room and placed her stuff on her trunk and then crawled into her bed, pulling the covers over herself and falling asleep.

Soon the sun was up and shining through the window of the dorm room, where Elaine and her roommates slept. With a groan Elaine's body was soon getting out of her bed, heading over to her trunk to get her uniform and bag. Soon she walked into the bathroom placing her clothes and bag on the shelf and head over the shower to wash her hair. After showering she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself. About another 10 minutes later she was dressed in her uniform and then started on her hair, placing it in plat and then in to bun. She picked up her stuff and headed to her room and saw the other two girls were just waking. She placed her stuff down, and then grabbed her school bag then left the dorm and headed down to the common room seeing both Fred and George up.

"Good morning Fire Fairy" They both said with grins on there faces.

"Good morning dumb and dumber" She replied, with a smirk that could match their grins.

"That's Cruel, Lainie…" Fred started.

"We thought you loved us" George finished.

"Of course I do, now down to breakfast" She said to them, linking arms with the two.

All three of them were laughing as they walked down to the great hall to get breakfast; they all went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, the twins on the side that next to Slytherins and Elaine sat on the side, that was next to Hufflepuff's. Elaine pulled a piece of parchment from her bag as well as quill and started to write a letter. Half way during her writing, she stopped and saw both twins ginning at her madly, she dismissed it and went back to writing, just as she was about to start writing again, a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to jump and place her arms over her letter, hiding it from prying eyes.

"Good morning to you." A velvety voice said, "Now what are you hiding." Cedric asked.

"Something not for your eyes" Elaine replied to him, rolling the parchment paper up.

After placing the rolled up parchment into her bag, she moved her legs over the bench, then stood up facing him, and lent her head back so she could see his face, and gave him a smile.

"Now, Good morning" She said to him, standing on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"If this is what I get every morning, I'm going to start liking the mornings more" He said to her, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

Soon the great hall was starting to fill up with students; both Elaine and Cedric sat at their houses table waiting for their time table to see what lessons they had with each other this year. Soon the time tables were given out, and everyone was talking about who they had their classes with. Soon it was time for the first lessons and everyone who hadn't left already was standing up. Elaine stood up from the table same time as the twins and looked at them, but turned to Cedric who was waiting for her, she took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as they left the great hall. Once outside of the great hall they let go of each others hands and looked at each other,

"I'll see you next lesson'' She said to him.

"Yep, save me a seat" He replied, leaning down to kiss her, before heading outside.

Elaine watched as he left and then felt two pair of arms link with both of her arms and then started to walk with her, she turned her head to both sides and saw red hair, "I'm stuck with dumb and dumber for the rest of year in potions, Merlin help me" Elaine silently prayed, hoping she'll make through the year, without being dragged into trouble by the twins in potions.

* * *

Rate and review plz, and I've you a cyber cookie.


	3. At The Beginning

Own nothing in the story, apart Elaine. This take place during the 3rd book, Oliver is in 6th instead of 7th, but everything else is the same, I think, should, on with story. I hardly no anything about Harry Potter, so plz not moan if I got parts wrong, I am trying to keep it same as much as possible.

* * *

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

At The Beginning - by **Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

* * *

Soon the hallways of Hogwarts were starting fill students as they all headed off to their second lesson or to other places if they didn't have a lesson. While some students were talking they had little time to see others run past them, students that had been paying attention to who was running down the hallway would have seen that it was Elaine, and if they listened carefully and hard enough they would have heard what she was saying. As she kept running down the hallway, she turned around the corner to get to her charms lesson which she had with Cedric, but as she rounded the corner she didn't see a door to a room or someone standing in front of her, that was until she went head first into them, causing her to stumble backward a bit and her head to spin for a moment. When her head had stopped spinning she looked up at the person she had slammed into and saw that it was non-other than Marcus Flint, Slytherin Quidditch Captain and her older brother's rival, she always had a dislike for him, she looked at him and saw him smiling at her, and felt a shiver go down her spine,

"Well, hello Poppet, how about we go somewhere quiet" He said to her, still smiling at her.

Elaine just looked at him with fear and disgust, and took another step back. Marcus just kept smiling at her and chuckled when she moved backward, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, Elaine slapped the hand away saying,

" I'm spoken for" then she hurriedly brushed past him.

Once she had gotten past him, she started to walk at a quicker pace to get away from him, she soon saw another body in front, before she could even react or move out the way, she felt a pair of arms grab her and pull her closer to them, causing her to jump. Elaine lifted her head up to see who it was, who had their arms round her, once she saw who it was her eyes lit up with happiness and a smile graced her lips.

"Elaine" He asked her, with a comforting voice

"Yes, Cedric" she answered back,

"Your not yourself, what happened" He asked her in a concerned voice

'"It's nothing much, Marcus Flint just popped out of know where, we better get going or we're be late" She said to him.

With that Elaine grabbed one of Cedric's arms and then hand and pulled him along as she walked down the hallway to get to charms class with Professor Flitwich, as the couple left the area to get to class, they didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at them with disgust, even though they were more focused on Cedric, but as soon as the eyes fell on Elaine the disgust changed to lust.

Soon both Elaine and Cedric had made it to their charms classroom, only a few students were in there at the moment. They made there way over to two desks and sat down at them, placing their bags on the floor, and getting some parchment, a quill and their book for Charms out, that they had gotten in summer.

" How was potions?" Cedric asked her

"Never again, never again will I sit near those two spawn's of the devil, they are nothing but trouble, I should of known better then to sit with them" She said to him, and banged her head onto the table, getting a chuckle from Cedric, earning him a glare form her.

Soon more of the students turned up, and not long after all the students were in the classroom, Flitwich started his lesson. The lesson was basically Flitwich telling them what they would be learning this year and going back over a few things that they had learnt last year, telling everyone that it would play a roll in learning some of the new charms. Soon the lesson had ended and everyone had placed there belongings into their bags and left the room, now it was break and everyone was heading off to find their friends. Elaine had just finished packing up, placed her bag over her shoulder and then grabbed Cedric's hand who pulled her close to him, and placed his arm round her, with his fingers intertwined with hers, making their way through the hallways of Hogwarts that lead to the outside. Once outside they headed off into the direction of the Quidditch pitch, she didn't need to be told as to why they were going there, but she was happy that no on else would be there. It took about 15 minutes to get there, when they got there Cedric headed off to the changing room's to get changed into his Quidditch uniform, well apart from the robe that all players wore. While he was getting changed, Elaine went to one of the storage shed's where the brooms were and the chest that had the balls in, she grabbed the box and a broom for Cedric and then headed back out on to the pitch. Elaine walked to the middle of the pitch and placed the stuff onto the floor and pulled her robe's tightly around her stopping the chill from drifting up her spine. As Elaine stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for Cedric, she didn't notice anyone walking up behind, till it was too late.

"Boo" A male voice said, while grabbing her, causing her to jump and then quickly he let her go.

Elaine quickly turned round and glared at him, slapping him lightly on the arm, then she turned to look away from him, and felt his arms wrap round her,

"You know it was only a joke, so lost in your own little world" He said to her in a velvet voice, and kissed her cheek.

"Be glad I love you more than anything or I would hex you" She said to him, letting a sigh out.

After standing in silence for a few moments, he let go of her, and then commanded the broom up, took it in his hand, placed himself on the broom and flew in to air. At that point Elaine had opened the wooden chest, pulled the shield shaped doors apart and pulled the small golden little ball out, and placed the small ball in the palm of her hand, then watched as the little ball came to life, and then flew off her hand and into the sky. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled a stop watch out, clicked it so it would start timing him. Elaine watched as Cedric chased the snitch over the pitch, she looked down at the stop watch and read 4 minutes on it, and then went back to watching him. Once she saw him catch the snitch she stopped the stop watch and looked down and saw it say 8 minutes, but it was a good time for when he was on his own, but during the games if would be a lot harder. He then came down and handed the snitch back to Elaine who placed it back behind the shield door in the wooden chest. Soon she was back to timing, this time it was for his laps, to get his speed up. It was another 20 minutes before Cedric had stopped and came back down to ground.

"You stopping now then" She asked him, as she watched him land next to her,

"Yep, I'm going to change" He said, given her a kiss on her check.

As Cedric left for the changing room, Elaine picked up the wooden chest and then headed back to the storage room, to place it back where she got from. When she was back in the middle of the pitch, she was looking around and saw no sign of Cedric, who would have been changed by now, still in her own thought of where he could be, she didn't notice a shadow behind her. By the time she noticed the shadow it was too late, she let a scream out, as she was pulled on to the broom, and she gripped tightly onto Cedric, with her eyes shut afraid of looking at the ground below, as they went higher in to air.

"Put me down right now Cedric Diggory" She yelled into his chest

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise, now open your eyes and look around" He said to her in gentle voice.

Elaine slowly opened her eyes, but kept her head turned into his chest, she didn't want to look away, afraid that if she did she would freak out, but regardless she turned her head out to see how high they were. When she was sure how high they were, she tightened her grip on Cedric, without noticing, Cedric looked down at her and smiled softly,

"Your safe, nothings going to happen" He said to her

He flew them both to an area that they both knew very well, it was the area near the lake that the most beautiful flowers grow, it's also the area where Cedric had asked Elaine out. Once they were both on the ground, Elaine quickly got off the broom and sat down on the ground so quick, it didn't give Cedric time to blink or get of his broom. Once he was off he came and sat down next to her, placing his arm around her, pulling her closer, both of them sitting in calm and peaceful silence.

_Flashback_

_If someone had told Elaine at the beginning of her third year that she would be friends with Cedric Diggory, she would have Hexed the person. Yet it was only the second week back at Hogwarts, and Elaine was in her 4th year, over summer she and Cedric had been owling each other, and they have both seen each other a few times as well. Elaine had just finished her Muggles studies, and was just leaving the classroom when someone had grabbed hold of her arm, she turned her head and looked up and saw that it was Cedric._

_"Come with me" he said to her,_

_As they walked through the hallway of the school, they soon reached the front entrance and left, heading out of the castle ground and down to the lake. They both walked in silence for about 10 minutes, once they got to an area that was around the lake, Cedric soon stopped walking about then looked down at Elaine. She then looked at him and raised one eyebrow,_

_"What did you want tell me" She asked him,_

_"I…err…was wondering…if you would……go out……with me" He asked her, nervously and with a light blush over his cheek._

_Elaine looked at him with a smile gracing over her lips, walked closer to him, and grabbed his hand in her._

_"Does that answer your question?" She said softly to him_

_He smiled down at her, and they both stood there for a few more minutes, before they headed back to the castle, hand in hand, getting looks from all the students, some of them were shocked, it was mostly the Slytherins who were the most shocked at seeing them together, and some of the Ravenclaw looked like they knew this would happen, because some of them seemed to have a smug look on their face. Elaine looked over to where a group of Slytherins was and saw Marcus Flint was looking at her, the look that he was given her it was as if she belonged to him, she felt a shiver go up her spine, causing her to her move closer to Cedric. They soon entered the castle and headed down to the great hall to get lunch. Just before they got to the hall, they soon saw a few people leaving the hall and one of them was Oliver, who was walking towards them and then he stopped looking at them both, raising one eyebrow,_

_"When did this happen" He asked them, looking towards Cedric_

_"Few moments ago, down by the lake" Cedric said to him_

_"Just remember this, You better look after her, I would hate to have to hurt you" He said to him, and then gave a nod and left them, to head outside._

Elaine was pulled out of her thought, when she felt someone picking her up, causing her to eek out loud, and get a chuckle. She looked up and saw that she was in Cedric's arms, who was now standing up, with a smile on his face. Elaine rested one hand in his face and lent up to him, giving him a kiss on the lips that he returned, and then placed her on the ground.

"Ready to head back" He asked her

"Yep, I'm not going to enjoy it though" She said to him wrinkling her nose.

"You'll be fine" He said to her.

Once he was on the broom, he grabbed hold of Elaine and pulled her on, causing her to hold on tightly to Cedric, ensuring that she wouldn't fall, as they flew back to the pitch, to put the broom away. It didn't take long to get back to the pitch, but Elaine had her eyes closed, but this time it wasn't because she was scared, even though she still was, but because she wanted to see what different sounds she could hear. She opened her eyes again, when she felt her feet on the ground, and quickly got off he broom and walked over to get her bag, as Cedric went and put the broom away. Soon both of them were heading back to the castle, when the weather started to take a turn for the worst, as it started to rain, first it started out light, then it turned heavy. By the time they had reach the castle they were both soaking wet and water was dripping everywhere, both of them were looking at each grinning. They both pulled their wands out, using a drying charm, once they were dry, Elaine ran her finger through her hair to make sure it was dry only to find her hair had gone frizzy which caused her to turn and glare at Cedric.

"Look at my hair, its frizzy" She said to him

"I like it" He said, smiling.

Elaine just leant against the wall glaring at him, and trying to de-frizzy her hair, but found no way of doing it, she watched as Cedric came closer to her, leaning his head down. He placed one hand on the wall to support himself and his other hand was on Elaine cheek, as he leaned down further, capturing her lips with his. Elaine placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer, they kept kissing, till they heard someone clear their throat, both of them pulled apart, and looked to see that it was Professor Lupin, who was smiling.

"Hello Professor Lupin" Cedric said to him, pulling himself away from Elaine

"Good Afternoon, Miss. Wood, Mr. Diggory, I believe that your next lesson is beginning" He said to them,

"We're going to be late, you know Professor Binns gets moody, if anyones late" She said to Cedric. "Goodbye Professor Lupin, see you after lunch, for our defense against the dark arts next lesson" She said to him

Both Elaine and Cedric ran through the hallways, leaving Professor Lupin chuckling at them and their haste to get to their next lesson, both of them headed to the changing staircase to get to 2nd floor, where their lesson was, they all hoped that they made it time and that they wouldn't get detention.


	4. I'll Stand By You

Own nothing in the story, apart Elaine. This take place during the 3rd book, Oliver is in 6th instead of 7th, but everything else is the same, I think, should, on with story. I hardly no anything about Harry Potter, so plz not moan if I got parts wrong, I am trying to keep it same as much as possible.

* * *

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Dont be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause Ive seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You dont know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll Stand By You - By The Pretenders

* * *

It was the third weekend of September; the weather was starting to get colder as the winter drew closer. The Quidditch training season had started and today training was done by Hufflepuff it would be over by just before lunch. It was just after breakfast and the students were heading off to other places in the castle to do who know what. As most student stayed in the school ground, Elaine however did not, because every weekend after breakfast she would go jogging, to get away from everyone and everything, something she like do, it gave her time to think about thing, with no one to bug her about something, but sometime she had someone come with her, but today no one, seeing how it was Hufflepuff training morning, she wouldn't see Cedric until lunch or just lunch, and Oliver, was being well Oliver, thinking of more plan on how to train his team, so that he could win the cup this year. She was heading away from the Quidditch now, she her jogging route would take her from the castle to Quidditch pitch then to the lake near Hagrid hut and then back to the castle, that would usually take her about 45miuntes maybe an hour, it she went at a slow pace, but to she was going at a fast pace, so she would be able to take a long shower, once she got back to her dorm. As Elaine neared the lake that was closes to Hagrid hut, then stopped to catch her breath before turning round to head, as she just was starting to jog back, a sudden black flash come out of nowhere, causing her to fall over what where it that came out in front of her, making her fall over it, she placed her hands in front of her to stop herself, but the fall was go hard and faster, she ended up hurting herself and hitting her head on a stone, knocking her out.

When Elaine came to, she sat up to fast, causing pain to go through her head, as she was looking around she heard a noise which made her look up to see where it was coming from. She saw the noise came from the door to Hagrids hut, Hagrid had stepped out and looked up. She had placed her left hand on the ground and felt pain go through, she brought it to her chest to cradle it, she slowly got to her feet and felt her head start to spin, placing her good hand on her head and closing her eyes to try stop her head from spinning. She soon saw Hagrid coming to her side, with a concerned face,

"Elaine, you ok" He asked her

"Yes, I'm fine, I think" She said to him, feeling dizzy again.

"Best be off to the 'ospital wing" He said to her, as they started to walk back to the castle.

It took about 25 minutes for them to get to the hospital wing, once they were there Hagrid left Elaine in the care of Madam Poppy Pomfrey who was the school nurse. Whilst Elaine was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come back, she was trying to think of what she had tripped over, but couldn't remember what it was, all she could remember was that it was something black and fast. She shook her head feeling pain go through it again and felt a dizzy spell as well. She heard the door to the wing open and looked up to see Professor Lupin enter, giving him a smile with a raised eye-brow.

"Good morning Professor, what brings you here" She asked him, as she placed a hand on her forehead and gave it a rub

"I saw Hagrid here and wanted to see how you were" He said in a kind voice.

"I'm fine, I just tripped over." She said to him,

"What did you trip over, I thought the ground was flat'' He said to her with a little laugh

"I don't know, all I remember isthat it was black, smallish and fast" She said to him

When she looked at him, she could see that he was thinking about something because he had a surprised look on his face. Just as Lupin was about to say something about it, the door swung open again, this time it was Madam Pomfrey, who came over to where Elaine was sitting.

"Ms. Wood what do I owe this visit" She asked her in a gentle voice

"I fell over while I was jogging, Hagrid brought me here" She told her, not telling her the whole story, not wanting to spend any more time in the hospital wing than she needed to.

After Madam Pomfrey had looked her over saying she was fine and could leave when she wanted to, Elaine left the hospital wing heading through the hallways heading back to the Gryffindor common room, where she would be able to shower, then relax doing nothing, maybe annoy Oliver for a bit, always her favourite sport. She was walking down the hallway, when she felt another dizzy spell, accompanied by pain, comethrough her head yet again, causing her to hiss out in pain, she closed her eyes to try and stop the dizzyness from taking over again. By the time she had opened her eyes again, the dizzyness was gone, she started walking again, but didn't get too far before she walked straight into someone, this time it was head first, sending waves of pain through her head.

"What is it with me hurting my head today" She said to herself as she took a step back to see who it was, she walked into.

When she looked up to see who it, she felt a shiver go down her spine, she must have done something wrong in a past life and is paying for it now. There standing in front of her was Marcus Flint who waseither smirking or smiling s she couldn't tell, but either way it sent shivers down her spine.

"Well if it isn't poppet" He said, looking down at her,

"Leave me alone Flint" She said to him as she tried to walk past him.

As she moved to walk past him, she saw him move in front of her blocking her from going anywhere by standing in front of her. Elaine pushed past him harshly to get away from him, just when she thought she had got a away she felt something grip her bad wrist causing her to hiss in pain. She tried to pulled her wrist away but the grip got tighter, she turned around to see that Marcus had her bad wrist in his large hand.

"Let me go" She said to him, as she tried to pull her wrist away again.

Marcus said nothing to her and tightened his grip on her wrist, making more pain go through her, and bringing on another dizzy spell. Just as the dizzy spell had left she felt herself being pushed against the wall, but felt the grip that was on her wrist disappear. As she went to move away from the wall, she saw something blocking her way, and as she tried to go the other way she saw something blocking her way again. Once her dizzy spell was over it gave her time to see that it was Marcus who was blocking her away, she was starting to become scared now. She couldn't fight back against him, she wasn't strong enough, and with what happened earlier it made her feel even weaker than she would normaly feel if someone had her against a wall and if it was anyone else she wouldn't be scared, but Marcus had scared her since her 3rdyear when she noticed that he was always watching her like she was his, and when she got together with Cedric those looks and glares were more intense, but the look he had in his eyes now scared her more anything she had been scared of before. Elaine kept trying to get away from him but all her attempts of getting away ended in failure. Marcus just kept blocking her off when ever she tried to get away, and he would just smile at her, like he knew she wasn't going anywhere unless he let her go, he could see the fear in her eyes and he just chuckled to himself. Not sure of what to do now, Elaine plucked up her courage and raised both hands and pushed Marcus, feeling a bit pain, just as she was about to hit him, she found her arms pinned above by one of Marcus's hand's holding both her wrist in one tight grip making her bad wrist hurt even more and the other was starting to hurt now as well, his other hand was soon placed on her cheek. Elaine could feel tears falling down her cheek, she soon felt the hand on her cheek pulling her face forward, she tried to move her head away from his hand but couldn't do anything against him, feeling more tears fall from her eyes. She could see that his face was getting closer to her, again she tried move her head away, but still there was no success. Not wanting to see his face anymore she closed her eyes and just waited for everything to be over when she could just go back to her common room. Before she could think of anything she felt someone elses lips on her, it wasn't like when Cedric kissed her, this kiss was a hard kiss, a forced kissed, she could feel his tongue as he tried to invade her mouth, causing more tears. She tried to turn her head away from his face, but his hand stopped her from turning away from him. She didn't know how long Marcus had kissed her for but she soon heard a voice and felt the pressure that was on her wrist go, but he was still kissing her.

"Oit get off her" She heard someone say and then felt Marcus's lips leave hers.

Elaine opened her eyes and saw that Neville Longbottom was dashing his way forward to help out, Marcus was soon walking away from Elaine not wanting anyone to witness what he was doing. Once he was out of sight Elaine let her body slide to floor and kept crying, before Neville could say anything or help her up, she was up and running down the hallway and then headed up the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Once she was in the common ran over to the couch so fast she didn't see anyone. Once on the couch she pulled her knees to her chest and placed head on her on her knees and just continued to cry, trying to block out what happened but couldn't, which made her just cry harder. She didn't know how long it had been, but she felt someone sit next to her and place their arms around her, pulling her closer to them, so she was resting on their chest, as she kept crying her eyes out.

"Elaine please tell me whats wrong" She heard Oliver say to her

Elaine didn't say anything to him, and just kept crying as she felt Oliver rub her back up and down. Oliver kept trying to find out what was wrong and still got no answer. Knowing that he wasn't going to get any answer out of her, he just pulled her closer to him, keeping his little sister protected in his arms, as he waited for someone to enter the common. It wasn't long until someone came into the common room, Oliver looked over towards the door way and saw it was the Weasley twins, both seemed to be confused at what they were seeing.

"GO GET CEDRIC, HE'S AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH" Oliver yelled at them, to stop them from standing there, doing nothing

Soon the twins were racing out of the common room, doing as their Quidditch captain had said. Oliver went back to rubbing Elaine's back trying to calm her down, but still it did nothing, hopefully once Cedric was here she would calm down. It took about 10minutes for Cedric and the twins to get back here, and now Cedric was waiting outside, knowing he wasn't allowed into the common room.

"Elaine, Cedric's here" Oliver said.

Hearing his name, Elaine cried harder, but knew that she wanted nothing more than be in his arms, where she felt safe. Elaine got up from the couch and ran to the open portrait that lead to the common room, once outside she placed her arms around him and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said, crying in to his chest

Cedric became confused and worried about how Elaine was acting, knowing there was an empty classroom nearby, picking her up, Cedric held her close to his body as he started to walk to the classroom, while Elaine was crying on his chest, and kept saying that she was sorry. Once they were in the empty classroom, Cedric had gone over to one of the walls and sat on the floor with his back to the wall, placing Elaine on his lap, he placed her arms round her to bring her closer to him.

"Elaine tell me whats wrong please" Cedric asked her in a concerned voice

Elaine still shocked her head not wanting to remember as she cried more and more trying to forget what happened, she kept blaming herself, thinking that it was her fault, believing that she could of done something and that she had been unfaithful. Still not getting any answer Cedric took hold of her injured wrist without knowing it was injured, and heard a hiss of pain come from Elaine through the tears, Cedric loosened the grip he had on her wrist so that it was lighter and looked down at her wrist and saw what could be a red hand mark, he place one hand under her chin lifting her face so he could look into her eyes, but as soon he did, Elaine let a scream out, moving her head away from him and sobbing more. Cedric shocked at her reaction quickly pulled her tighter against his chest, trying to calm her down, but her sobs kept coming. After what seemed like hours, Elaine had calmed down a little now, but still sobbing quietly. Cedric just held her through it all, his chest was now wet, not that he cared, all he cared about was finding out what happened, to cause His Little Lioness to become like this, not even her fear of spiders could do this do to her, who ever did this, Cedric was going to make them pay for what they had done to her.

"Elaine please tell me what happened" He asked her, in an almost pleading and concerned voice.

Elaine looked up at him, still feeling ashamed of what happened, not knowing what to say to him, she knew he wanted to know, but she didn't know how he would react, would he still want her, it made more tears fall from her eyes.

"Elaine, if you don't tell me what happened, I can't help you" He said to her, still hugging her close to him.

"Flint… Attacked me …when I was… coming back" She said to him through sobs.

As soon as Cedric heard this he felt his anger flare up, how dare he do this to Elaine but he bottled it up, Elaine didn't need to see his anger while she was in this state. After a while it was quiet apart from the sobs that came from Elaine, and during this time Cedric was trying to figure out why Marcus would attack, he has no reason to, but he has seen looks that Marcus gives Elaine, he started doing it while they were in their third year, and they got more intense during 4th year and then it hit him, Marcus didn't attack like people would think when they heard someone was attacked, he attacked her by kissing. Cedric just held her closer gently rocking her back and forth in his arms, knowing it wouldn't change anything, he knew it would make her feel safer knowing that he was with her. Neither of them spoke and they just sat in silence as Elaine clung to Cedric afraid that if she lets go of him, he would leave her because of what happened.

"Your going to have let me go sometime because I need to shower, and so do you" Cedric said to her,

Elaine just looked up at him with pleading eyes, telling him that she didn't want to let go of him, incase he left and didn't come back to her,

"Don't worry, I'll be back after showering and getting into clean clothes" He said to her,

"Promise," She said in a weak and small voice

"Yes, I promise" He said in a soft voice.

Elaine just nodded and then stood up with Cedric following her lead, once he was standing, he placed his arm round her, to reasure her that he that he'll come back to her. They both left the classroom theywere in and Cedric took Elaine back to the Gryffindor common room, before leaving to head back to his own common room, so that he could shower and get changed after having Quidditch training and then running all the way from the Quidditch pitch to Gryffindor common room. Elaine walked past both Oliver and the twins and headed up to her dorm to grab something clean to wear and then head to shower room. After showering and getting changed she braided her hair and then went down to the common room, and saw that Oliver and the Twins were still in the same place.

"Fire Fairy what happened..." Fred asked her,

"…Yeah we've never seen…" George went on

"…you like that before" They both finished together

"I don't want to talk about it" She said to them as the portrait door opened for her.

When she was outside of the common room, she lent against the wall and waited for Cedric to come up, she didn't want to go anywhere on her own now, not after what happened, but she felt like this was going to be turned into something it wasn't, she knew flint would twist it around to make it look like she wanted him, she knew he would, he was in Slytherin, but she didn't know what the other houses would think, just thinking about it brought tears to eyes. She soon felt someone next to her and saw that it was Cedric and smiled weakly at him.

"Stop thinking about it, I won't let anything happen to you" He said to her, pulling her close to him,

"But Flint will twist it make me look like the bad guy" She said, as a few more tears ran down her cheek.

"If they believe him, their idiots then" He said to her, kissing her forehead.

Elaine just nodded and wrapped her arms around him, kept him close to her and both of them started to walk down the stairs to get to the great hall so that they could eat lunch, but she felt in the pit of her stomach that Flint would be in the lunch room and it scared her, but she pushed that thought aside and just thought about good had Cedric, her protector and lover.

* * *

Next Chapter - See how the rest of the school deals with the news and How Cedric and Elaine deal with all, will it weaken their relationship or make stronger.

Rate and Review and I've give you all a big cyber cookie.


	5. Broken

Own nothing in the story, apart Elaine. This take place during the 3rd book, Oliver is in 6th instead of 7th, but everything else is the same, I think, should, on with story. I hardly no anything about Harry Potter, so plz not moan if I got parts wrong, I am trying to keep it same as much as possible.

If anyone can think of better song for this chapter plz tell me.

* * *

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Broken - **Seether feat Amy Lee**

* * *

Cedric Pov

It was already late, past 11pm anyway, but at the moment I couldn't care about the time my only concern was Elaine, ever since Saturday she hadn't been herself after Flint forcefully kissed her. By Sunday everyone knew what happened, Slytherin had been saying that she tried it with all of them, how I want to hex them all for saying things like that about Elaine. Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw knew better then to believe anything that a Slytherin would start. When Oliver had found out what had happened it took the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team and a few other people to stop Oliver from going over to the Slytherin table and beating up Flint, but it was Elaine who finally got him to calm down just by the look she had on her face. But what I couldn't believe is that my own house, the house I'm a part of, to think that they believe she would cheat on me, there was only about 10 people in the whole of Hufflepuff that don't believe Flint, never have I been more ashamed of something than I am of my house right now. I keep looking into the fire it reminds me of Elaine's temper when it shoots up but it seems to have gone like all her other emotions apart from fear, I knew that between what Slytherin and Hufflepuff were saying it was causing Elaine pain, she was always putting on a fake smile telling everyone she was fine but the look she holds in her eyes tells me otherwise. I shouldn't be thinking like this, I need a clear mind so that I can see if Marcus will try anything again. The only reason Marcus is still standing is because Elaine won't let me or Ollie or anyone else touch him for it, but if he tries it again he is a dead man. I'm not able to think of anything else I thought to myself.

"That's it I'm going to read through my Quidditch book in bed" I told myself, hoping that it would distract me from thinking about Elaine and what happen to her. I soon left the common room and headed to the boy's dorm room, and when I got there I opened the door quietly not wanting to wake any of my room mates. I didn't know how long I was reading for, but I decided that it was time to turn in, I placed my book down and pulled the covers over myself, then closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

I woke up from the light that was coming through the window from the sun, I soon saw no one else was here and grabbed myself and headed off to bathroom. Once ready for the new day I left the dorm and common room with my bag, then headed down to the great hall where I knew Elaine would be. I couldn't help but smile a little knowing she would be with the twins, who try to cheer her up. I soon reached the middle of the table and sat next to her, placing my left arm around her pulling her closer to me.

"Good morning" I said to her, quietly

I watched as she turned herself to face me and gave a small smile, and then felt a small kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning Ceddie" She said using her favourite name for me,

"Must you use that name in front of everyone" I said with groan,

How I hated that name when it was used in pubic, but she had giggled a little when she said it so it I can't stay mad at her, soon more people arrived, and both Slytherin and Hufflepuff had started talking about Elaine calling her all sorts of things. I just pulled her closer whispering to her not to listen that their all stupid for believing Flint. After breakfast both me and Elaine left the great hall and could hear people, mainly Hufflepuff and Slytherin, as normal were making horrible and rude comments about her. How I want to yell at them all, for even thinking that about Elaine, but I kept my temper in control and paid no heed to what everyone was saying and kept my arm around her. We both arrived at professor Binns room, this was going to be a slow day, I can tell that already.

So far it had been a long day and the last hour was going to be the longest, flying was always a good lesson, but it was a lesson without Elaine. It didn't take long to get to the great hall for lunch, but when I did the sight that I was seeing was something worth taken a picture of, Oliver Wood was next to his little sister with his hands clamped together looking like he was begging Elaine for help on something. I arrived to where they were sitting and watched the scene with a grin on my face, its not every day you see Oliver Wood begging for something.

"Please Laine help me" He said to her

"Why don't you get the twins to help you" She said to him, taken a sip of her drink

"I would like to pass Potions" He said to her

"Oi, we're not that bad" Both the Weasley's said to Oliver.

By the time lunch was over, Oliver had gotten Elaine to help with his potions homework, with much begging and promising to buy her something next time he went to Hogsmead. Oliver had successfully finished his essay and had given Elaine a hug and kissed her forehead before leaving the great hall, heading off to his next class and soon the twins followed his lead heading off to there next class. Soon it was just me, Elaine and a few other students left in the great hall. I watched Elaine finish putting all her stuff back in her bag then stood up, and held my hand out for her which she gracefully took and stood up, then we both left heading outside. We soon stopped on a little hill that overlooked the lake. After a while of sitting there my head found its way into Elaine's lap and she started running her fingers through my hair. I could tell she was thinking about something from the look in her eyes, and that she was humming softly to herself, something she only did when she was thinking and it was just the two of us.

"What are you thinking about" I asked her

"Just about what Oliver can buy me" She said, looking down.

Soon it was silent again and a good silence at that, it was nice and peaceful, but that was about to disappear, I was able to tell a group was coming from the sound of foot steps, I stayed laying down until something happened that would mean I have to step in.

"Well if isn't my Lovely Laine" A voice I knew to well.

I could feel Elaine stopped running her fingers through my hair, and soon began to shake, I soon felt my anger rise up, but I stayed laying down and looked up at Elaine, smiling, letting her know it was ok.

"Bugger off you Slytherin Dickhead" I said to him, as I sat up

"Didn't know Boyfriend number 2 was here" Flint said with smirk

I watched him and his group of friends, if he tried anything he would get hexed, he soon started to come closer to us, I placed my arm round her to calm down as she was still shaking from knowing Flint was there, I sent him an evil glare warning him that if he came closer he would regret it. Flint just made his way forward again, but this time I was standing in front of Elaine with my wand out pointing it at Flint. Flint just seemed to smirk as he pulled his wand out, and opened his mouth to mutter a charm or hex, but wasn't fast enough.

"Conjunctivitus" I said, flicking my wand at his eyes.

"Fucking bastard! what have you done to my eyes?" Flint shouted out, as he put his hands to his eyes and ended up turning and pointing his wand at the group he came with.

Soon they all left as they were guiding flint so he wouldn't hit anything, more than likely taking him to the hospital wing. I turned my attention back to Elaine and sat down next to her, pulling her closer to me, I could still feel her shaking even more, I didn't know if it was shaking just because of fear or if it was due to fear and coldness but it seemed to be settling in now. I just sat there with my arms around her, soon the shaking stopped and I could tell that she finally calmed herself down. We soon got up and headed back inside of the castle and up to our next lesson, which was charms. The rest of the day went smoothly, during dinner flint was spreading more lies about Elaine but I stayed as calm as I could through dinner. When dinner was over I was walking Elaine back to the Gryffindor common room so that she can start her potion's essay and won't have to rush the following day. She would come and wait outside the Hufflepuff common room at the beginning of curfew so we could make our rounds together. I had just dropped Elaine off at the Gryffindor common room. Why did Flint have to show his ugly face again, he just made things worse, Elaine was even more upset now than she was before, he just had to try again, try to get her and that brought all her memories of it back from the last attack he did. As I approached my common room I could hear the other Hufflepuff's talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I heard noise. As soon as I opened the door I regretted it, I didn't want to hear what they were saying. From each corner of the room I heard lies. They were talking about Elaine, saying she was a backstabbing bitch.

"That's it! I've had enough of this, everyone Shut the hell up!" the entire common room became quiet after that, "Listen to yourselves, you actually believe that my Elaine, that Elaine Wood, would actually cheat on me, Least of all with Marcus Flint. How about you actually think about it for even a second, Marcus is not only a Slytherin, but he is one of the Slimiest Slytherin's there are. He is also Oliver Wood's and my enemy! What better way to get at me and Oliver than to attack my girlfriend, Oliver's sister, who has done nothing but help people! And what do you do? You disregard her and treat her like shit because she was attacked by Marcus! Do you know what one of the first things she said to me was? She told me she was sorry she wasn't strong enough to fight him off when it wasn't even her fault! She tried and has bruises to prove it but no you keep treating her like crap making her feel even worse! You people are just as bad as Marcus! And at this point in time never have I been ashamed of anything as much as I am of this house now." Everyone went still and quiet. With that out my of system I left the common room, headed up to my room and stayed there till the beginning of curfew.

* * *

Oliver Pov

I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room after Quidditch training with the team; that left me to put away all the stuff, next training session I will make it hell for them for doing this to me, the Team's captain, but the good thing about it was I got the shower room to myself and not having to worry about the twins playing one of their new pranks on me. As I got near to the common room I could hear a couple of voices, and one of those voices I knew right way, and that voice belongs to Marcus Flint.

"She was only shy cause Cedric was there, if he wasn't there it would be just like last time when she gave herself to me" I heard flint say, then the group he was with started to laugh, I could feel my blood boil.

As soon as I arrived at the portrait, I could see him leaning against the wall outside of the common room with a grin on his face, how I wanted to wipe that Grin off his face, I clenched my hand into a fist and dug my nails into my palm.

"What are you doing here Flint" I said to him, trying to keep my anger down

"Just waiting for my special girl" He said, as his grin got bigger.

That was it, I tried to control my anger, but ever since Sunday it has been building, I don't care whether Elaine would approve or not, she's not here and she won't find out, but I couldn't let Flint think that he would ever get Elaine, because I would rather die than let that happen. I pulled my arm back and brought it forward punching Flint square in the face,

"Go any where near Elaine again, and I will kill you" I said to him, as he and his group of friend ran off.

I didn't care where they were going. I heard the fat lady talking to me, but I couldn't make out what it was, I said the password and then entered the common room, and saw Elaine sitting at a table doing work, more than likely potions. I placed my stuff down on the floor and went to see what she was doing, I walked over to her quietly and made sure she wasn't writing anything, once I saw she wasn't I placed my arms around her, causing her to let a little scream out and then I felt her hit me round the head. I released my arms from around her and rubbed the spot where she hit,

"Aye, Lass you have a hard hit" I said to her.

"That's what you get for scaring me" She said to me, given me glare.

I just shook my head, picked up my bag and then headed back to my dorm, where I was going to make some notes on Quidditch, to better the team ability and to make plans up for all of the team. By the time I had come back down stairs I saw that Elaine was gone so that meant is was now curfew.

* * *

Back to 3rd person

Soon the morning had rolled its ways round, as the sun got higher the light it was giving off shone through the windows of the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Elaine was starting to get up, she ran her fingers through her hair to unknot some of her hair, so it would be easier to brush later. Once she removed her hand from her head she grabbed her uniform and toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. About half hour later Elaine had reappeared in her dorm, placing her toiletry bag in her trunk, then she picked up her school bag, and walked down to the common room where she could hear voices. When she finally got down in to the common room she saw that Ron and Hermione were arguing about something and the Twins were just watching them, finding what they were arguing about funny.

"Really Ron, how is this going to work, if you don't do it right" Hermione said to him

"I am doing it right" Ron said back to her

Elaine could hear it go back and fourth between the two, as she made her way over to the other side of the room where the twins were, and sat herself in between the two, as she watched the argument still going. Another 10 minutes went by and the argument was still going, and starting to give Elaine a headache, she knew who Hermione was and that she was just trying to help Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, stop moaning and listen, Hermione is only trying to help, because the moment for this charm is a pain to get, so listen to her" Elaine said to him.

Soon the common room became quiet apart from Hermione showing Ron how to do the charms right.

"Well Fire Fairy…" Fred started off

"Shall we make our way to great hall…" George went on

"For breakfast" They both finished together

"That's a great idea Dumb and Dumber, I'm starving" She said to them with a smile, as she stood up picking up her bag.

Soon both Elaine and the twins left the common room as soon as Ron started moaning again about not being able to do the charm. The threesome headed down the changing staircase with the twins telling jokes, and Elaine giving a fake smile at them, but both twins looked at each other and gave a little nod of the head, as they both thought up an idea. When they reached the great hall they headed down to the bottom end of the Gryffindor table. Soon more student started to turn up, as Elaine and the Twins started to eat, a group of about 5 Hufflepuff student's was soon standing next to Elaine, all looking ashamed of their actions from the last few days.

"Elaine, we would like to say sorry for talking ill of you, we should have known better than to believe Marcus Flint" One of the students said.

Soon everyone who was in the small group was saying sorry to her for their actions, Elaine placed a fake smile on, but her eyes held the emotions she felt, she felt upset and irritated at being reminded of what has happened over the past few days, soon they left and it wasn't long before a Hufflepuff student she was glad to see was coming.

"Good morning Lain" Cedric said to her, sitting down next her and giving her a kiss on her head.

"Good morning, Cedric" She said, with a very small real smile.

Soon everyone was heading off to their first lesson of the day, both Cedric and Elaine left the hall with the Twins and then both groups went their separate ways. Soon the whole day was gone and the last lesson was finished, for Elaine that was double potions that she had with twins.

"Come on little fire fairy…" George started, with a grin

"… We have a surprise for you" Fred finished off with a grin to match

And with that they left the dark dungeon of Hogwarts and headed out the front gate and down to the Quidditch pitch, where they knew no one would be, so they had the perfect place to pull off their plan, 'Make Elaine smile again', Now they just needed to make sure Cedric and Oliver won't kill them later on. Once they got there they headed into the middle of the pitch then placed their bags on the floor, and took their robes and placed them on the floor.

"Now if Milady, would be so kind as to sit" Fred said in posh voice

"And take this one to kept you warm if you get cold, Princess Elaine" George said to her in the same posh accent

Elaine just nodded her head and sat down on the robes and then took Fred's robe and placed it round herself, she watched as both of the twins in front of her with the biggest grins she has seen this year, they were up to something she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, she sat waiting for the show to begin. She watched as they pulled out a bag, but she couldn't see what was in it, but she had a good idea.

Back at the castle a pair could be seen running down the corridors of Hogwarts looking as if they had just seen Sirius Black in school but that wasn't the reason for them to be running. As they ran down another set of corridors they saw a group of Slytherin and in the group was Marcus Flint, they could feel their anger begin to rise as they walked over to him.

"Where is Elaine" Oliver said to him, clenching both hands into fists.

"If I have done anything to her, then I'm sure she enjoyed it" He said to them with a smirk.

"Go anywhere near Elaine again, and I kill you" Cedric said to him, in a deadly tone of voice.

Soon both Oliver and Cedric left the group and went looking for Elaine in all the places she might have gone to, if Flint had tried anything on Elaine again. Without being successful in finding her, they headed down to the great hall for dinner hoping to see her there. During their dinner neither of them saw Elaine or the Twins. By the time dinner was finished they had left and started looking for Elaine and the Twins this time. As they came down another corridor they saw Professor Dumbledore coming as well.

"Running manically will take longer than thinking properly" He said to both of the boys, who had stopped running now

"Sir Do you know where Elaine is" Cedric asked them,

"It's not always easy to see things when they fly out of sight, is it young Cedric Diggory" Dumbledore said to them as he left.

As he left, it seemed both Cedric and Oliver were confused about what he said, and both of them thought for a few moments trying to figure out what he meant, then it seemed to hit both of them at the same time.

"Quidditch Pitch" They both said, and gave a nod.

They both headed over to the pitch thinking of ways to kill the twins and get away with it, but as they both got closer they could hear laughing, a sweet laughter that was filling the air, one they haven't heard for a while, once they both got onto the pitch, what they saw made their anger towards the Twins disappear, there on the ground was Elaine clenching her stomach from laughing so hard, they made their way over to Elaine and both the twins saw them and then gave a bow to her,

"That milady is the end of the show" George started off

"It seems your prince and knight in armour are here now" Fred finished

Elaine turned her head around seeing both Cedric and Oliver standing there behind her. Elaine then gave them a real smile and not a small real one that she has been giving for the last few days but a big one. Neither Cedric nor Oliver could believe it; they would be in debt to the Twins now for doing this for Elaine. Elaine stood up from where she was sitting and made her way over Cedric and placed both arms around his neck pulling him down toward her and he happily place his arms around her. Soon the both of them were kissing happily something they haven't been able to do for a long time. Once they broke a part the normal scowl that would be on Oliver was replaced with a smile, knowing his little sister was back to normal. The twins had the biggest grins on their faces, showing that their plan had worked and got their happy Elaine back. Cedric was looking down at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, he then picked her up spinning her around causing her to laugh, once he stopped he placed her back down on the ground.

"No more being sulky and scared, I like having my Elaine who laughs, smiles and doesn't give me heart attacks when the twins kidnap her" He said to her

"Then I shall be happy bubbly Elaine again, Deal?" She said to him

"Deal" He said to her, and sealed it with kiss

Soon the group of 5 was heading back to the castle; the twins were teasing both Cedric and Elaine, with help from Oliver of course. Cedric kept his arm around her always leaning into her ear muttering something about hexing the Twins if they kept going on, all Elaine did was laugh quietly and tell him to leave the twins alone, until the next time of course when he could hex them to his hearts content.

"If Flint thinks he has weakened our relationship he be dead wrong" Elaine said to him, as she lent her head against him, letting a yawn out.

"Sure you're up to doing your duty" Cedric asked her

"Yep, as long as I have my prince with me" She said to him with a smile.

So they all arrived back at the castle and all Gryffindor's headed back to their common room, for one it was just to drop her bag off, as the other 3 settled in a conversation about who knows what. Elaine left and headed down to the Hufflepuff common room waiting for her prince to appear, so that when curfew starts they will already be walking around, when the portrait door opened Cedric came out with his hand extended towards her, Elaine took his hand and they both started walking, heading off to who knows where until curfew started.

* * *

Next Chapter - see the joys of Cedric's Birthday with Elaine around and the hidden fire behind the normally calm fairy

Rate and Review plz, your get a Cyber-cookie


	6. Author's Note

To my dear and lovely readers

I'm so sorry I haven't upload in a long time, but I've had a major writer block and had a few personal matters to take care of. But anyway I would like to say that chapter 6 is finally done after a year, but your have to wait a little bit longer before you can read, but it will be upload as soon as my friend proof reads and sorts out my mistakes. I hope the length makes up for not upload in a year.

I have a question I would like to ask, in chapter 7 of story, I'm going to be doing that soon, The Halloween Ball is taken place in it, and I need ideas as to what costumes some of the characters should wear, I need costumes for

Dumbledore

Marcus

McGonagall

Snape

Lupin

Ron

Hermione

Harry

Twins (I an ideas but I want to hear more)

Angelina

Katie

Draco + his lackeys

Oliver (I have idea for him, but change it if I get costume idea for him)

And any other characters you want to see in a costumes just put the name and costumes idea and I've put them in for you some how.

Thank you for reading and I hope you leave a comment; it would help me really much

And I hope you look forward to reading chapter 6 that will be out soon.

Hugs to everyone

S-A-L


	7. Somewhere

I am alive and I have finally got this chapter betaed, what I've been trying to do for the past year, So yay to my friend Claire who did it in two day, loving her lots at the moment for that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 7 has been started, but don't ask when it will be done because I really don't know.

I don't know own Harry Potter because if I did i would change a few things in it.

* * *

_L__ost in the darkness, _

_Hoping for a sign,_

_Instead there is only silence,_

_Can't you hear my screams? _

_Never stop hoping, _

_Need to know where you are,_

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

Somewhere By Within Temptation

* * *

It was the beginning of October now, it been 5 days since Elaine had been back to her normal self and she paid no attention to what Slytherin said because she knew better than to listen to anyone, and the twins remind her about that. At the moment she was in the library doing an essay for charms that was due in Wednesday. She wanted to get it out of the way because she wouldn't get any of it done tonight because it was a certain Hufflepuff's birthday and she was spending it all with him. Elaine soon found the book she was after on the top shelve of the bookcase and no matter how much she stretched to get it, she just couldn't reach, and gave up trying to reach. She pulled her wand out. But just as she was about to use Wingardium Leviosa, a hand reached out and pulled the book from shelf. She looked up to see certain Hufflepuff grinning at her.

'' Don't worry Lainey, Professor Flitwick has trouble reaching everything too'', he said to her still grinning.

Elaine just glared at him and then hit him over the head, before taking the book, then went back to where she was sitting, to get on with her essay. She watched him sit across the table from her. She sent him another glare.

"I'm tall enough to slap you over the head, but too short to kiss you, so you'll have to live without kissing from now on", she said to him with a grin.

Opening the book, Elaine started looking through until she found what she needed and started to write. While she was writing, she kept looking over to Cedric who was giving her big sorry grey eyes. She turned her head back down to continue on with her essay. About 10 minutes of side-looks from the corner of her eyes, she gave in. It was hard being mad at him when he gave her the big sad eyes. She stopped writing and placed her head on the table and muttered something, before sighing and looking at him.

''' Fine your forgiven. Now please stop with the big eyes''' she said to him, watched his expression change.

'' I knew you would'', he said with a grin.

'' Remember who has your present'' she said with a small smirk.

After about 20 minutes, Elaine started placing her stuff in her bag, careful so she wouldn't damage the present her in bag. Once she had done it, she left and headed to the DADA room with Cedric. Every so often, when they were walking, they would stop, look at each other and then kiss, as other students passed them. Once apart, Cedric looked down at her with smile and lent into her.

'' What did you get me, Love'', he whisper to her, using a seductive voice.

'' N-No, you'll have to wait for later'', she said to him, with a blush gracing her cheeks.

Soon they both arrived at the DADA classroom. By that time, Cedric had stopped asking Elaine what she had gotten him for his birthday. Once inside the classroom, they sat at the desk and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Once they did, Professor Lupin started the lesson off, talking about how to kill the undead should they arise, so they could look after themselves. During the lesson, Elaine found it hard to make sure didn't look at Cedric, who was doing his big eyes trick on her, so she would tell him what his present was, but he wasn't successful this time. By the time lesson had finished, it was driving them both mad. Once they had bidden Professor Lupin goodbye, they left the classroom. As Elaine was about to go down another corridor, Cedric quickly picked her up, bringing her into his arms and running quickly outside. When they were both outside, he set her feet down on the ground and his arms encircled her, to stop her running off anywhere.

'' Now you can't run off'', he whispered in her ear, in a seductive voice.

As she was about to say something back to him, she felt a cold hand on her stomach making her jump slightly. She soon felt his hand trace circles on her stomach, sending a shiver down her spine.

'' Now tell me what my present is'', he whispered yet again to her in a seductive voice.

Elaine soon started to blush as he was still tracing a circle over her stomach. He started to kiss her neck, to wear her out, so she would tell him what his present was. He been waiting since the morning for it and now he was impatient and excited. It took about 10 minutes before Elaine couldn't take more. She had now closed her eyes and was trying to block out everything he was saying or doing, thinking about something else. Elaine soon started to relax against his chest and let out a sigh. It didn't take long for Cedric to remove his hand. When he did, that was his mistake, because Elaine, with her quicker reaction time, ducked out of his arms and then ran in front of him, with smirk on her face. The look on his face almost made her crack up, but she held it in.

'' Come and get it'', she said to him, while taking a piece of paper out of her bag, waving it a little and then quickly put it back.

As soon as she put the piece of paper back in her bag, she saw Cedric jump at her. This caused her to laugh as she moved out the way, thanking that her jogging did something good for her. About another 5 minutes, and he was still trying to get her. If people could see them now, they would have found this entertaining. While Elaine was laughing at Cedric's attempts to get her, she could feel the smile on his face getting bigger. It was all a game of cat and mouse. Elaine failed to notice Cedric, from laughing too hard, he went for another jump. When she did notice, and move, it was too late. Cedric had grabbed hold of her and wrapped his arms round her, pulling them down. Once on the ground Elaine tried to her out of his hold, but found it was too tight. She felt him move and found herself on the bottom of the two and looking up at a smirking Cedric.

'' That's unfair. You're stronger than me'', she said to him with pout.

'' All is fair in love and war, love'', he said to her, before capturing her lips with his.

Soon Cedric released the hold he had on her arms, allowing Elaine to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss between them. It took about 5 minutes before the pair parted from each other. This time Elaine had a mischievous look her eyes and a grin on her face.

'' Behave or you won't get your present'', she said to him.

'' That's cruel, even for you'', he whispered in her ear, before looking at her.

As Elaine looked at Cedric, a plan formed in her head. Something that would allow her to take advantage of him, knowing he would be too lost in his thoughts to know what was happening.

'' I thought you liked it when I was mean'', she said in a soft seductive voice, with a seductive grin.

Elaine slowly raised herself up making him back away and letting her get up. Then when she got on her knees, she gave him a soft push so he landed on his back and watched him get up into sitting position. She then crawled over to him and sat on his lap, still with a seductive smile on her face.

'' I think you've been good enough to get your present'', she said to him, as she settled in his lap.

Elaine pulled her bag up to her, placing it in her lap, before going through it, looking for his present and taking her time while she did it. Once she found what she was looking, she took it out and handed it to him. She looked at him while he was trying to figure out what it was. After a few minutes, she saw disappointment and confusion in his eyes.

'' Tell me the password'', he said to her.

'' Nope'', she said with a laugh.

'' Please tell. I want to know'', he said moaning about it.

By this time, Elaine had placed a hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud, and wounding his ego. She had beaten him at something, and the look in his eyes just made him all the more adorable. She lent up so her lips were next to his ear.

'' Now say 'what is true love?''', she whispered in his ear, in a seductive voice.

As soon as she told him what to say to reveal what was really there, his eyes lit up like a child at Christmas waiting to open their present.

'' What is true love'' he said, pulling his wand out and putting it on the paper.

Soon a picture start to show up on the piece of paper and Elaine looked up to see what expression he had on his face, whether he liked or not. She soon snuggled closer to him, keeping her head turned in to his chest to stop from seeing the blush on her cheeks.

'' What do you think'', she said to him in a timid voice.

After not hearing anything from him, she thought he hated it and buried her head further into his chest. She then felt him put his hand under her chin, pulling her face from his chest directing her face towards his. She saw he was trying to say something but failed and then lent down, capturing her lips with his, kissing her again. He then pulled away from her, looking down at her with a smile on his lips.

'' You look beautiful, something I thought never could imagine, seeing as how you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, without being all dressed up'', he said to her, before capturing her lips again.

Soon they both parted from each and stood up. Elaine took the photo, pulled her wand out, put it on the photo and smiled remembering it. She and her family had gone to a ball they were invited to. Her mother had forced her into the yellow gown, fixed her hair and make-up. When at the ball, she saw there was a photographer. That was where she had gotten the idea from knowing Cedric has never seen her in a dress. She was glad she had done it now.

'' True Love found'', she said, as the picture disappeared.

Soon Elaine found his arms round her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he span her round, causing her to laugh and tighten her grip so as not to fall. Once they stopped spinning, he placed her back on her feet and looked down at her, and rested his chin on her head.

'' It's the best gift anyone could give me'', he said to her, keeping his arms around her.

"Good. It's the only time you'll see me in a dress'', she said, resting her head on his chest.

'' What about when we get married", he said to her,

'' What… I mean…mmmm…isn't that a little further in the future'', she said to him, unable to think of anything, and could here laughing coming from him.

As both Cedric and Elaine stood there in silence wondering what would happen now, unknown to the both of them, a pair of hate filled eyes were watching them.

* * *

Flint

I had followed them outside from the DADA classroom. I heard at lunch that muggle studies was cancelled and I knew that that's what they would have. Now would be the best time to confront them when no-one was round and get my Elaine for myself.

"What did she get him? I'm sure its something that should be mine," I whispered to myself, with rage beginning to come fourth. "That's it. This has gone on too long". It was time to set things straight, so I pounded over to the back of Cedric and punched him on the shoulder.

"Oi, you give me what's mine!" I yelled.

"What the Hell are you on about Flint?" cried Cedric.

As he raised up and pulled his arm back to throw a punch, Elaine grabbed him.

"No, Cedric don't. Let's just go somewhere away from him", she said in a soft voice to him. The voice she should use for me.

"Don't you get it Elaine? He will always be there. He's a freak that won't stop following us, and he just wants to ruin our happiness", he said back to her, pulling her closer to him.

How I wish I could hex him. No, I wish I could kill him and then take her somewhere that no one can find her. She will be mine and mine alone.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin your happiness darling. I want to make you happy. Cedric isn't good enough for you. Only I am", I said to them, walking closer to reach out for her.

"No, you are not." They both screamed at me in unison.

How could Elaine say that to me? I knew Cedric would change her but he is trying to make my love for her look like something else. I love Elaine, I need Elaine. Living without her is painful, living with her in Cedric's arms is even worse. No, what can I do to get my Elaine to see me how I see her?

"FINE, if you want to live in your delusions be my guest but don't come crying to me when you find out Cedric is a cheating scum!" I yelled at her, and with that it was my time to leave. Of course I'm not done, I will never give up on my Elaine, NEVER.

* * *

Elaine

I was heading back to the Gryffindor common room after finishing my rounds. I ended up doing my rounds with most pain in the ass Head-boy you could come across. I was happy when I got back. I didn't have to see Percy anymore than I needed to. I soon headed up to my dorms and got changed for bed. Both my roommates were sleep. Once I was changed, I got into my bed and pulled the covers over me, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, what I gladly welcomed.

I soon opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. Nothing but darkness. I could feel things touching me. I had no idea what they were but they felt lumpy and stiff. They felt like meat and then the smell hit me. It was the foulest thing I had ever smelt and it was coming from everywhere. Suddenly a light started to pass through me, even though I couldn't move, soon I'll be able to see. When the light hit me and showed me what was trapping me, I screamed.

All around me, pinning me to the ground were hundreds of rotting corpses, each with their own foul smell. I couldn't move, all I could do was scream. I tried with all my might to get myself away from them, but they kept me pinned. This time I pushed with all my might. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to leave, to get away from bodies, the smell, away from death. Then I did it. I pushed the bodies that kept me pinned down away then I took my chance, I got up and ran, I didn't know where to, I had to get away. As I kept running there were still bodies around, trying to reach out and grab me, I quick shook them off and kept running. I didn't know how long I'd been running for, but then I felt hands grab my feet causing me to fall. When I sat up to see where I fell, I could feel the hands on my feet were gone. I placed one of my hands on the body below me. It was still warm and I had feeling of dread in stomach. I wanted to look to see who it was, but I didn't want to. I decided I needed to see who it was. I looked down at whose body it was. When I saw whose body it was, tears started rolling down my cheeks, dripping onto the body.

'' No, No, NO, NOOOOO'', I shouted out, not believing what my eyes were showing me.

'' NO CEDRIC'', I shouted, waking up with a jump.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and my body dripped with sweat. I pulled my knees to my body and rest my head on them. As I took deep breaths to calm myself down, I knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep after that nightmare. I kept thinking about the nightmare. Never have I had one like that before. I lifted my head up and looked around the room. I was surprised that I didn't wake my roommates up. I couldn't stay in my bed any longer so I got out and grabbed my dressing grown. I went over to my tank and opened it, grabbing a book that my cousin's wife, who was a muggle, brought me muggle books to read if I got bored before coming back school. The book I grabbed out of my tank was call Romeo and Juliet. I then headed down to the common room, where I went and sat on the couch in front of the fire and then began to read the book.

* * *

Normal

By the time morning come round, Elaine had finished reading Romeo and Juliet and was now looking into the fire, just staring off into space. It didn't take long before she headed back to the dorm so that she could get ready for the day ahead of her. After showering and getting changed, she headed back down to the common room and saw that no one else was there. It was about half hour before someone came down. It was just some seventh years. Having nothing else to do and feeling hungry, Elaine grabbed her bag and then headed down to the great hall. When she got to the great hall, she saw no-one else, apart from Professor Dumbledore, who she gave a small smile to, and then sat down that Gryffindor table. It didn't take long before students started entering the hall. Whilst this was happening, Elaine had placed her head on the table. While her head was the table, she didn't notice anyone come and sit next to her. That was until someone poked her. Her head popped up to see Oliver, who was smiling.

'' Good morning my oh-so favourite sister'', he said poking her again.

'' I'm your only sister'', she said to him, placing her head back on the table.

Oliver put his arm round her shoulder when he the saw the look on her face, something wasn't normal for her.

"Lain what's wrong? You're not your usual energetic self", he asked with a concerned face.

"Just a bad dream, didn't get much sleep", she replied to him.

Oliver knew there was more to it than she was letting on but then the Weasley twins made their entrance into the hall, so he decided to ask her later on, when she was on her own. By the time Cedric got to the hall he could see that Elaine was getting questioned by the twins. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was wrong. By the end of breakfast Cedric and Elaine had started towards their first lesson which was charms. During their walk to the classroom, he kept his arm round to stop her from walking into anything. This kept going on for the whole day and when Cedric asked her what was wrong, she brushed it off and told him she that didn't get much sleep and that was all. This went on till Thursday. Both nights Elaine had the same nightmare that she had on Monday and due to the nightmare, only got 2 hours of sleep both nights. Now it was affecting her moods by making her become more irritated and snapping at the twins more often than not, but still she kept it to herself and didn't tell anyone what was happening. The day had gone without hitch and no one had bugged Elaine yet, but she knew that the last 2 lessons were going to be hell. Having potions with Snape and the twins meant someone was going to get hurt, but at that the moment she was happily resting in Cedric arms outside in their free block. During this time she was trying to keep herself awake.

'' If your sleepy take a nap'', he said to her.

'' No, I'm fine'', she said to him in a small voice.

Soon they fell quite again and it didn't take long before Cedric had fallen asleep. That was unknown to Elaine until Cedric fell backwards, pulling her with him. It took a few seconds for Elaine to register what happened. When it did click, she quickly turned around and saw him on floor with his head to side, just like in her nightmare. Tears soon started to fill her eyes; they ran down her face, dripping onto his face. She placed her hands on him shaking him, as more tears fell from her eyes.

'' No, no no'', she kept saying, as more tears fell when she shook him.

As more tears dropped on to his face, it didn't long for Cedric to wake up and see that Elaine was crying. In that moment, he was suddenly sitting up and had his arms around her comforting her, whispering gentle and sweet words to her, calming her down, just enough to her find out what happened. After calming down, Elaine told him what happened and that meant telling him about her nightmare, something she hadn't want to do, but was only choice now after what happened. Cedric just gave a little laugh out and hugged her.

'' You silly girl, I not going anywhere and it was just a nightmare. It won't happen'', he said to her.

"You don't have to put up with the image every time you close your eyes. It's too painful" she said to him as tears still fell.

For the rest of their free block and lunch they stayed outside. By the time lunch was over, they had reached the dungeons where Elaine had her next two hours and with the Twins. By the time the second hour of potions had started, Elaine was ready to kill the twins. Her temper was ready to blow at any moment, and the twins were pushing the right buttons for that to happen. It wasn't until the twins were messing around next to her and her potion, did she blow.

'' WILL YOU TWO ACT YOUR AGE AND NOT LIKE CHILDREN'', she shouted at the two them, before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. Once the door was closed, Snape turn to the twins.

'' 20 points from Gryffindor, now get Miss. Wood back, seeing as how it was both your fault this happened'', he said to them, glaring.

The twins got up from their seats and left the classroom, hoping to catch Elaine before she got too far. Once they got outside the room, they saw Elaine leaning up against the wall, taking a few deep breaths, calming herself down.

'' We're sorry Lain… '', Fred started.

'' We didn't mean to act so childish…'', George continued.

'' Please forgive us'', they both finished.

'' It's my fault, I shouldn't of shouted at you. I've just not been getting much sleep that's all'', she said to them, with a little smile.

Soon all three of them were talking, that was until the classroom door opened, showing the potion master himself. They soon got up off the floor and headed back into the classroom, getting on with the new potion they were told to start brewing. By the end of the lesson, Elaine was feeling a lot better with her moods. As she was walking down the hallway with twins, she was pulled back by a pair of strong arms and spun her round, causing to get dizzy.

'' OLIVER, I hate you sometimes'', she said to him, as she was placed back on her feet.

'' Aye, but ya love me though'', he said to her.

Elaine just stuck her tongue out at him and turn away, with her arms crossed against her chest, causing him to laugh at her. Before she had time to move, she was being dragged down the hallway by Katie Bell and Angelica Johnson, not listening to Elaine's cursing.

'' RONALD, IF YOU SEE CEDRIC TELL HIM I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE EVIL QUIDDITCH TEAM'', she shouted to him.

By the time they got to the Quidditch pitch, Angelica and Katie had stopped dragging her. Instead they were standing next to her, talking to her. She then headed to stands, where she could work on some of her essays, when everyone else went to the changing room to get changed. By the time everyone had come back from the changing room in their Quidditch robes, the sky was looking bleak and the wind was picking up, making it harder for Elaine to write her essay for Professor Snape on Amortentia. It was known as the most powerful love potion. While doing this essay, she was too wrapped up in writing that she didn't hear a pair of feet come up the wooden stairs of the Quidditch stand. It was when a pair of arms wrapped round her, she finally looked up to see who the pair of arms belong to and gave a smile.

'' I see Ronald found you then'', she said to him.

'' Shall we head back inside, away from the evil Quidditch team that kidnapped you, as you put it'', he said to her with a grin.

'' To a nice warm castle, where I can work without my parchment flying everywhere'', she said to him, placing all her stuff in her bag, before standing up and leaving the Quidditch stand and heading back into the castle.

By the end of the evening, Elaine had finished her potions essay and was now relaxing in front of the fire reading a book. She had no prefect duty tonight and for Elaine that was fine. She didn't have to hear Percy moaning or have anyone backchat her. While reading the book, she was thinking if she should go sleep or just stay up all night. But she needed sleep, even if it did come with nightmares she didn't want see. It was better than no sleep at all. After about another 30 minutes, Elaine finally got up from where she was sitting and headed up to her dorm to get ready for bed and for the amount of sleep she was going to get that night.

Elaine woke with a jump and felt her whole body covered in sweat. She then got out of her bed and headed back down to the common room with a book in hand, so she could read till it was time for her to go shower. Soon it was the end of the day and Elaine was sitting in front of the fire, before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. She was thinking on how the day had been, nothing had happened and she been a good mood. Once she got to the Great Hall, she went and sat down with the twins and across from her brother. Then Percy came and sat opposite to her, giving her a glare.

'' Oh Elaine, so you can turn up to dinner alright and not late. Hell you're even awake for once and gracing as with your presence'', he said to her, giving her another glare.

'' Will Yo…'', she started but was cut off.

''So you can talk now. You can tell me to shut up but you can't talk to other students. You can't tell off other students and tell them when they're in the wrong? You think I haven't noticed. You were not paying attention at the last prefect meeting. Now Elaine! No Excuses! Do your Job! You're a prefect, act like one. You're meant to set an example to younger students, to follow the rules, because if you don't, your badge will be taken away from you, is that clear?'' He said to her with a sneer in her voice, and gave her a hateful glare.

That glare lasted a bit. She had had to listen to Percy tell her off about how she was doing her prefect duty and threaten to take her badge. That was it. That was last of Percy she could handle. Elaine stood up from the table and slammed her hands down, causing everyone in the Great Hall to look at her.

'' Listen here Percy Ignatius Weasley. You have no idea what I've been through this week. You think just because your Head-Boy, you can bad mouth me? You need to get your own head out of your ass and stop acting like your better than everyone else. Head-Boy is meant to point things out to help the prefect if their doing something wrong. Well I'm sorry if I haven't been lively lately, but that's something you wouldn't know because you're an old stick in the mud'', she shouted at him, while sending him a glare and then left the Great Hall quickly. When she left hall, she didn't notice that Gryffindor or Hufflepuff were glaring at Percy, or hear that Slytherin were laughing. Professor McGonagall stood up from the staff table and headed out of the hall. When she heard sobs, she turned to the left and saw Elaine fall to the floor, with her knees to her chest, her head resting on her knees and with tears falling from her eyes.

'' Elaine, why don't we go to a classroom and talk'', Professor McGonagall said to her, offering her hand.

Elaine took her hand and stood up from the floor, wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and then followed Professor McGonagall into a classroom that wasn't far from the Great Hall. Once inside the classroom, she locked the door so no one could enter the classroom. Soon Elaine was sitting down telling McGonagall about everything from her dreams and why she had yelled at Percy. Once Elaine told her everything, McGonagall left her for a few moments. Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall and headed up to the staff table and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear, to which he nodded. She left the Great Hall for the second time that night and went back to the room where Elaine was.

Once dinner had finished and everyone left the Great Hall, Cedric left the Great Hall and saw Professor McGonagall wave her hand at him, beckoning him over to her.

'' Mister Diggory, if you would follow me please'', she said to him, as she started to walk away.

Cedric followed her, until they came to a classroom and he walked in after Professor McGonagall. When he got into the room, he saw Elaine sitting on one of the chairs, her eyes red from crying. As soon as he saw her, Cedric headed over to her, placing his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, trying to calm her down. Not long after that Professor Dumbledore entered the room.

'' It seems that you caused quite a lot of commotion but I believe young Percy Weasley had that coming to him'', Dumbledore said to her with a smile.

'' Albus what do we do now? Elaine has hardly had any sleep. She can't keep up with hardly having had any sleep'', Professor McGonagall said to him.

'' Maybe Mister Diggory should stay with her, seeing how the nightmares are about him'', he said them all.

''But how? Neither of them can go into other's common room and it would rise questions if they did'', McGonagall said answering Albus's question with a question.

'' Maybe they shouldn't leave this room then'', he said with a knowing smile.

With that said Professor Dumbledore pulled his wand out and starting transforming the room, from a classroom to a bedroom. Once it was done Dumbledore put his wand away.

'' Now Minerva dear, let's leave Mister Diggory and Miss Wood. I think Pomona would like to know where her Hufflepuff Perfect is'', Dumbledore said to her.

Soon both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left Cedric and Elaine to themselves. They both sat in silence as Elaine started to calm down from her cry. Soon Cedric stood up pulling Elaine with him and walked over to the bed that been transformed like the rest of the room. When they were both on the bed, he pulled Elaine over so she was sitting in between his legs and pulled the covers over her.

''Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up'', he said to her in a gentle voice.

Elaine looked up at him with scared eyes, not wanting to sleep but knew she would have to at some point. She felt alot safer with him being here, holding her but she didn't know whether the nightmare would be worse or not. She started to move around a bit to make herself comfy. Once she was in a comfy place, Cedric wrapped his arms around her again and waited for her to fall asleep. Once Elaine was asleep, it didn't take before she started to toss and turn.

* * *

Elaine

I soon opened my eyes but once again I couldn't see anything but darkness. I could feel the dead bodies touching me, now I knew what they were, and they felt lumpy and stiff. Though I knew what they were, the smell would still hit me and it was still the foulest thing I had ever smelt. I knew it was coming from everywhere but I couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly a light started to pass through me, even though I couldn't move, soon I'd be able to see. When the light hit me and showed me what was trapping me, I screamed. I couldn't help it, even though I been here before I still screamed. Seeing so many dead bodies, it just a normal thing for me to do.

All around me, pinned to the ground were hundreds of rotting corpses, each with there own foul smell. I couldn't move. All I could do was scream again. I couldn't help it. Who wanted to be pinned down by dead bodies? I pushed with all my might. I didn't want to be here anymore. I want to leave, get away from bodies, the smell of from death but knew I couldn't. I just hoped that this nightmare would end and that I'd never have it again. Then I pushed the bodies off of me, got up and ran. I didn't know where to, I just had to get away, even if I knew there was no getting away from the bodies. I didn't know how long I'd been running for but then I felt hands grab my feet causing me to fall. When I sat up to see where I fell, I could feel the hands my feet were gone. I placed one of my hands on body below me. It was still warm and I had feeling of dread in my stomach. I wanted to look to see who it was but I didn't want to. I decided that I needed to see who it was. I looked down at whose body it was. When I saw whose body it was, tears started rolling down my cheeks, dripping onto the body.

'' No, No, NO, NOOOOO'', I Shouted out, not believing what my eyes were showing me.

Suddenly there was a bright light in front of me. It was so bright I had to close my eyes to shield them. When I opened my eyes again the light had dimmed down. All the bodies were gone and it was just a field filled with different coloured flowers.

'' Shh, your safe nothing will harm you. It's alright, I'm here beside you'', I heard a voice say. I knew the voice, but I couldn't place it. I looked around again and knew that I was safe and that the nightmare, for now, had gone. But I knew it would come back someday and for now I couldn't care. It was gone.

* * *

Normal

Cedric looked down at Elaine and saw that she had stopped moving. She was looking peaceful; her chest was moving slowly and calmly. It was then he knew her nightmare was over. Carefully, Cedric took out his wand and said quietly, so as not to wake Elaine, a warming spell to take the chill of the out of the room. Once it was done, he put his wand away and again moved carefully so he was lying down on the bed and soon feel asleep as well.

* * *

For everyone who wants to know what the dress looks like and how her hair would of been look on my profile and click on the links.

I hope you did enjoy this chapter after it been go so long and I've try and get chapter 7 done quicker than chapter 6.

R & R


End file.
